Revolution: The Game
From Bad Robot and Warner Bros. that brought you the series on NBC created by Eric Kripke now comes to the game based on the series, you can play as your favorite characters like Miles, Charile, Aaron, and Nora. Platforms *Nintendo DS *XBOX 360 *PS3 Plot On the night of the blackout in Chicago, Illinois, Ben Matheson rushes home to download something to USB Pendant and he calls his brother Miles from Parris Island, South Carolina to warn about the power that it's going to turn and never turn back on. 15 years after the blackout, everything stopped working. Characters Main Characters *Miles Matheson (Billy Burke) - A former US Marine Corps sergeant turned tavern owner and pursued by the Monroe Republic Militia. As Ben Matheson's brother, he is later revealed to be one of the founding fathers of the Monroe Republic, having established it with Sebastian Monroe after the collapse of the United States. He was also the Commanding General of its Militia; and is responsible for making them as brutally efficient as they are now. However, Miles later became disillusioned with the Republic, unsuccessfully attempted to assassinate Monroe, and deserted. The Militia now considers Miles a traitor and seeks his capture, as well as the rest of the Matheson family. Miles is shown expressing regret for his role with the Militia, although not without conflicted feelings about his former best friend Sebastian Monroe, and agrees to help his niece in her quest to save her brother from the Militia partly out of an attempt at redemption. *Charlie Matheson (Tracy Spiridakos) - The only daughter to Ben Matheson and Miles's niece who manages to locate her uncle from her father's instructions given at the time of his death. Miles described her initially as unusual, insisting that it's not meant as an insult. Charlie has strong remorse for the things around her in the new world and is very caring, but is increasingly at odds with trying to find a balance between concern and self-preservation in the post-blackout society, often choosing to emulate her Uncle Miles more than her own family. After Rachel left she took responsibility for looking after her brother, whom she is actively pursuing. She is reunited with her mother and brother in the mid-season finale. *Rachel Matheson (Elizabeth Mitchell) - Ben's wife and Charlie and Danny's mother who is initially believed to have died following the blackout but later revealed to be alive and working under duress for Monroe; threatened, she has told Monroe about the pendants and provided other information to the Militia. *Aaron Pittman (Zak Orth) - A former Google executive and friend of Ben Matheson. Aaron was a teacher in the community, educating children about life before the blackout. He abandoned his wife after feeling unable to protect her from looters and thieves, leaving her with a group they were traveling with. Aaron has a great deal of suppressed guilt and remorse over abandoning his wife. Just before Ben's death, Aaron was secretly entrusted with a pendant flash drive that Ben downloaded files onto from his computer just before the blackout. Aaron and Maggie decided to keep the pendant's existence as a secret from the rest of the group, fearing Miles' reaction and complicating the pursuit of Danny from his captors; the others later discover the pendant's existence and it is eventually stolen by Nora's sister (a double agent) and handed over to Sebastian Monroe. *Nora Clayton (Daniella Alonso) - A woman who has a history with Miles from a past relationship. She has connections to the rebels, who fight against the Monroe Republic to restore the United States. Her primary expertise is in explosives. *Ben Matheson (Tim Guinee) - Charlie and Danny's father. Along with Rachel and Grace, Ben was a part of the team that initially developed the technology that caused the blackout. Meant as a method of cheap green energy, it had the unintended outcome of suppressing electronic activity within a given radius. Ben was able to warn his family in Chicago and his brother Miles just before the blackout occurred. He was murdered in the first episode by the Monroe Militia, and shortly before his death he sent his daughter to find his brother Miles in Chicago in order to help her find and rescue Danny. Monroe Republic *Tom Neville (Giancarlo Esposito) - A former insurance adjuster who joined the Monroe Republic militia after the blackout. Capt. Neville is the first antagonist in the story - his troops are responsible for both Ben Matheson's death and Danny's capture. He is very calculated and committed to the militia, seeking primarily to survive and to keep his own family safe. Originally a mild-mannered and compassionate family man, the blackout forced him to become more ruthless; he is frequently encouraged to be even more ruthless by his politically-ambitious wife who wishes for him to replace Sebastian Monroe as General. Upon his return to Philadelphia with Danny, Monroe promotes Neville to Major, and appoints him to head the Militia's intelligence and interrogations. *Sebastian "Bass" Monroe (David Lyons) - A former US Marine Corps sergeant who co-founded the Monroe Republic. He is the President (de facto dictator) of the Republic as well as the Commanding General of the Militia (assuming that additional role when Miles deserted). Monroe and Miles were best friends prior to the blackout when they served together in the military. Monroe knew the Matheson family well before the blackout and believes Rachel is the key to turning the electrical power back on. He holds her captive at his headquarters at Independence Hall in the Monroe Republic capital of Philadelphia. Unknown Affiliation *Grace Beaumont (Maria Howell) *Randall Flynn (Colm Feore) Georgia Federation *President Foster (Leslie Hope) - The president of the Georgia Federation. Category:Video Games based on TV shows Category:Warner Bros Games Category:Bad Robot Productions